Memories
by MaryCelle
Summary: O destino lhe reserva muitas surpresas. E certamente reserva para uma jovem gótica, q luta para ser entendida nessa sociedade.


**Memories**

"_O destino lhe reserva muitas surpresas"._ Essa frase ecoa por minha mente até hoje, apesar de tê-la escutado pela ultima vez fazalguns longos anos. A voz que a proferiu está marcada no mais profundo e obscuro recanto de meu ser. Escondida, junto com qualquer outra emoção que me remeta aos velhos tempos.

Após longos períodos de sofrimento, como uma tortura sem fim, decidi que jamais deixaria qualquer forma de sentimento, mesmo que benigno, aflorar de minha alma, apesar de parecer impossível para qualquer ser humano normal e extremamente difícil para minha pessoa, consigo fazê-lo. Poupo-me de qualquer futuro sofrimento, pois acredito que, com o que sofri neste meu tão inescrupuloso passado, já tenha pagado todos os meus pecados aqui na Terra, e espero pacientemente por meu julgamento final, onde terei que prestar contas apenas a Deus e a ninguém mais.

Até lá, sigo no caminho que eu mesma escolhi. Não afeto ninguém e espero que ninguém o faça a mim.

De certa forma, mesmo não querendo admitir, sabia que eu terminaria minha vida assim: sozinha, caminhando nesta escuridão, que de alguma forma me atrai.

De qualquer forma, me pus sentada a escrever essas linhas a fim de que pudesse descansar aliviada ao menos uma vez. E que todos pudessem compartilhar a caminhada de uma pessoa real, que sofreu, amou, pecou, uma pessoa que viveu. Claramente que não falo de minha própria pessoa. E sim da pessoa que proferia as palavras já citadas.

Tentarei ao máximo seguir a finco as memórias que tenho. Espero que entendam que quem escreve já passou por tudo isso, por isso sabe do que está falando. Essa história pode parecer uma mera ficção barata, mas entendam que, por mais que pareça impossível de acontecer, aconteceu.

Tudo ocorreu há 15 anos, quando eu ainda era uma tola estudante do 3° ano, que acreditava que o mais importante da vida seria passar para uma faculdade de renome, e orgulhar meus pais, o que era um tanto estranho, porque eu praticamente vivia para envergonhá-los. Claro que não fazia de propósito, mas era de minha pessoa esses atos. Agora vejo o quão tola e ingênua fui. Porém, não culpo a ninguém a não ser o maldito sistema.

De qualquer forma...Eu andava pelos corredores da Instituição calmamente, movia-me para o banheiro. Devia aproveitar os míseros minutos antes da próxima aula começar.

Caminhei um pouco mais apressada. Quando adentrei o recinto, aproximei do grande espelho e mais de uma vez mirei-me de modo prolongado, observando todos os defeitos, que aos meus olhos eram mais numerosos que as minhas qualidades. Após todo esse ritual, molhei minha face e logo a enxuguei. Retirei do bolso do uniforme meu lápis de olho. Desenhando e pintando lentamente meus olhos, percebi o quanto estava cansada de toda aquela rotina cansativa. Afastei o lápis de minhas pálpebras e mirei-me mais uma vez no espelho. Observei as minhas olheiras. De certo que estavam mais profundas e escuras, mas nada o que uma boa dose de pó não ajudasse. O único problema é que tinha me esquecido dele dentro de minha bolsa na sala de aula. Suspirei pesadamente e resolvi continuar o meu ritual. Após me maquiar, saí do banheiro rapidamente, pois o sinal bateria a qualquer momento e o professor entraria na sala, e eu conseqüentemente, perderia mais um precioso tempo de matemática. Ao me pôr pra fora do banheiro dei de cara com quem menos queria no momento, o próprio professor de matemática.

-- Senhorita Higurashi. – disse ele. Eu pude sentir o sarcasmo no ar, e começava a rezar por minha vida de estudante – O que a senhorita faz aqui no banheiro na hora de sua aula?

Engraçado que quando as coisas parecem ruins, elas costumam piorar. Mas isso não era surpresa pra mim, já tinha minhas suspeitas que a minha vida era uma verdadeira merda! Desculpe-me a palavra chula, mas era a única forma de demonstrar o meu estado no momento.

Senhor Shuki? – eu realmente tinha congelado naquela hora. Chegava a tremer de tanto medo. Se havia alguém em todo planeta Terra que me botava medo, essa pessoa era o meu professor de Matemática, Sesshoumaru Shuki. Ele era alto, encorpado, tinha longos cabelos louros bem claros, quase brancos, mas o que mais prendia a minha atenção eram seus olhos: suas íris eram tão claras que quase se confundiam em seus olhos, tinham uma cor levemente dourada, suas pupilas tinham um aspecto linear, como as de um gato, mas esse detalhe era quase imperceptível para qualquer "outro aluno que não ficasse parado observando futilidades". Lembrei-me de Yuki dizendo essa frase quando eu perguntei a ela se ela também tinha reparado nos olhos do Senhor Shuki. Que amiga eu fui arranjar? Ainda dizia que era minha melhor amiga. Bom... Isso não vem ao caso.

Eu estava paralisada na frente do professor, e ele, certamente percebendo que eu não ia me manifestar, continuou:

Não vai responder, senhorita? – dava pra perceber o leve toque de irritação em sua fala.

Eu ia responder, quando voltei a mirar seus olhos. Reparei que quando ele fica nervoso seus olhos adquiriam uma cor mais viva, algo como âmbar. Fiquei, por longos instantes, só observando seus olhos, e ele, com certeza percebeu isso, e ficou mais irritado ainda por eu tê-lo ignorado.

Senhorita Higurashi! – agora sim eu estava reparando nele, e em como ele estava irritado.

Sim, senhor!

Não tive tempo nem pra repensar em como essa atitude foi patética. Só lembro de ter começado a correr como uma demente rumo à sala de aula. Adentrei ao recinto de estudos bem descabelada e suada. Todos olharam para mim, desfazendo suas atenções de seus preciosos livros de Matemática, e alguns começaram a rir, outros a cochichar. Estava morrendo de vergonha, minha vontade era que se abrisse um buraco na terra e me sugasse pra dentro dele, mas nem tive tempo para imaginar tal cena, pois me lembrei do Senhor Shuki. Olhei para trás, girando sobre meu pé e curvando-me para frente. Só tive tempo para me segurar na carteira do CDF que senta na frente, pois com a porrada que tomei no nariz com a força da porta se abrindo, tombei pra trás. Conseqüentemente, escorreguei da mesa do CDF, e caí com o traseiro no chão. Agora tudo estava perfeito: meu nariz vermelho e doendo, juntamente com meu traseiro ardendo da queda, e é claro, a turma toda gargalhando de minha situação constrangedora. Agora sim, minha vontade era de ser engolida pela terra. Levantei-me rapidamente e me virei para o causador de tal estrago. Nada mais, nada menos que meu querido professor!

Realmente, a velha premissa de que tudo pode dar errado, estava certíssima.

Encarei o meu odioso professor com toda fúria que meus olhos podiam passar, pronta para um combate mortal, no qual certamente a vítima seria eu. Mas, incrivelmente, ele não estava irritado nem sarcástico, ele estava preocupado com a minha pessoa. Bom... Foi o que eu pensei na hora. Mas hoje cogito a idéia que ele fez isso pra não perder seu emprego, pois como todos professores daquela instituição, ele devia ter medo de mim. Da minha imagem, um tanto quanto diferente para aqueles dias. Talvez ele achasse que eu ia pra minha casa e montar um boneco de vodu dele, clamando ao demônio para levá-lo para o inferno. De qualquer forma... Ele me encarou com um semblante "preocupado" e perguntou calmamente se eu estava bem. Eu baixei a cabeça tentando entender o que passava na cabeça de meu professor albino, e a sacudi, afirmando que estava bem.

Quando voltei a encará-lo, seu semblante havia mudado novamente, e também me encarava de uma forma um tanto quanto violenta, como se me mandasse sentar logo, para não desperdiçar o seu precioso tempo de professor. Obedecendo as suas ordens mudas, caminhei até minha cadeira e sentei-me enrubescida. Com as franjas cobrindo meus olhos, abaixei meu rosto até a altura da mesa e o encostei nela, com intuito de fugir daquela realidade desprezível. Se o professor notou, ou não, que eu passei a aula toda de cabeça baixa eu não cheguei a reparar, mas certamente, fiz algo que ele realmente não gostou, porque, ao final da aula, ele me "convidou" a ficar mais alguns minutos na instituição e conversar com ele.

Esperava pacientemente pela volta de meu odioso professor da Sala dos Infernos, como eu mesma denominava a sala dos professores. Sentada sobre a mesa dele da sala de aula, balançava os pés pra frente e para trás num movimento um tanto quanto odioso e entediante. Estava a ponto de ir embora, quando a porta se abre e dela aparece o Senhor Shuki. Seu semblante continuava frio e imutável como sempre, exceto nos momentos em que conseguia irritá-lo. Caminhou até a mesa e se mostrou bastante desconfortável com minha posição em cima de sua mesa. Ele chegou a tossir pra me notificar, e como num salto, voei da mesa dele ao chão. Agora sim ele parecia mais confortável, até diria, um pouco relaxado. Enquanto ele contornava a mesa para sentar-se à frente, eu imaginava o que ele me diria: que minhas notas estavam baixas, que precisava melhorar para passar nos exames do meio do ano, que hoje em dia, o mercado de trabalho estava difícil e, é claro, que eu não devia ignorar os fatos supracitados. Já perdia as esperanças de voltar cedo pra casa e me jogar na cama e dormir profundamente para esquecer os incidentes constrangedores desse dia desprezível.

Aí ele começou a falar um monte de coisa que eu não prestei atenção. Estava pensando sobre a minha vida e em como ela é tediosa. Até que eu reparei que ele comentou algo sobre uma banda que eu não entendi no momento. Olhei para ele, interessada no rumo da conversa.

Soube que você quer formar uma banda... – não me perguntem como ele descobriu isso, porque até hoje eu não entendo. – é de rock, não é?

A minha reação foi só de confirmar com a cabeça. E ele continuou:

Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho um irmão roqueiro, que está procurando um integrante na banda. – Eu realmente não sabia que ele tinha um irmão, muito menos que ele era roqueiro. – O que você faz?—ele me perguntou

Fiquei de boca aberta olhando para ele, tentando assimilar toda aquela história, sem êxito, é claro. Então ele se viu obrigado a continuar:

O que você faz na banda? – Ele me perguntou novamente, e eu dessa vez respondi rapidamente.

Eu canto...

Ele me olhou demoradamente, como se me analisasse, baixou os olhos para uma folha em suas mãos, e se pôs a escrever. Só pude reparar em como ele escrevia rápido e em como sua letra era bonita e bem desenhada, quando ele me estendeu a folha, me dizendo que era para eu procurá-lo. Ele se levantou e sem se despedir saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha.

Olhei novamente para a folha, e comecei a ler o que estava escrito:

"Inuyasha Shuki, cel 9910 9999".

A única coisa que me passava na cabeça naquele momento era minha estupefação em finalmente encontrar um celular, onde os números 9's eram em uma quantidade absurda, e pensava também em quem era esse irmão roqueiro de meu odioso professor.

Continua

**Bom, gente... Essa é a minha segunda fic que posto aqui. A primeira, acredito que vcs naum conheçam, mas tah lah no meu profile, e pra quem se interessar, eu irei continuar a postá-la assim q puder! Espero q vcs gostem dessa minha historinha banal...**

**Eu queria fazer a Kagome de um jeito diferente de todas as Kagomes q exitem, naum q eu naum goste delas, mto pelo contrário XD. Por isso não estranhem se ela aparecer toda de preto, ou entaum depressiva, apesar de naum concordar q todo gótico tem q ser depressivo...**

**O nome da história foi baseado numa música que eu me amarro "Memories- Within Temptation". Pretendo basear os capítulos de minha história nas músicas que ouço e curto...**

**Bom...vou ficando por aqui, gente, porque eu também tenho que estudar ainda hj!**

**Bjos**

**Mary-chan**


End file.
